


Breast is Best

by daemoninwhite



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breastfeeding, Intersex Omegas, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemoninwhite/pseuds/daemoninwhite
Summary: Damian misses having fresh milk to hand. He takes this problem into his own hands. Dick and Bruce reap what Damian sows.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 20
Kudos: 422
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	Breast is Best

**Author's Note:**

> Like _I_ wasn't going to at least fill day one of omega Jason Todd week.

There is a saying: Three can keep a secret if two are dead. It is Damian’s personal experience that three can indeed keep a secret, so long as the event in question occurred whilst one of the three was essentially in a catatonic state and the other remaining person has violently cut all ties with anyone who would find the secret interesting.

Damian’s secret is thus:

He used to … drink. From Jason.

Mother had thought that nursing a pup that smelled like Jason’s absent-sire might help lure Jason’s mind back, after all attempts with modern medicine and physical violence failed. Neither Damian nor Jason (for obvious reasons) expressed any opinion on the matter, and so Damian was fed. It was…

It had been. Nice.

Damian remembers feeling … satiated, of course.

~~(And warm and _loved_ …)~~

He—(if he can’t admit it to _himself_ , who can he?—misses it. He no longer requires the nutrition, but an omega’s milk is meant for so much more than just that. Sharing an omega’s milk—feeding from an omega—is an expression and reinforcement of pack bonds. It means somebody _loves_ you. Damian wants that.

Damian needs that.

Now that Jason is no longer actively nursing, his breasts have dried up. Damian is unsure as to whether or not Jason is even aware that he ever lactated, it all happened before Mother submerged him in the Pit, after all. Jason has never acted around Damian as Damian has seen other wet nurse omegas act around their charges. There’s no hint of special tenderness, of specific care.

Damian _wants_.

So he slips lactation inducers into dinner.

His plan goes off without a hitch. Damian may not understand people the way Grayson does, but he has made special study of his family. He knows that Pennyworth finds comfort in ritual, in the illusion that Sunday is supposed to be a day spent with family. He knows that Grayson worries that Damian is still not fully integrated with the family, that he holds himself apart both un and intentionally. And so it’s easy to manipulate Grayson into ‘punishing’ him by making him assist Pennyworth with dinner preparations, just as it is to have Pennyworth cook a roast and insist everyone come round to partake. The roast isn’t important, of course, but he does know that Jason won’t disobey Pennyworth. All he has to do is make sure the medication he obtains will not lose its potency when exposed to heat, and sprinkle it liberally over the roast and the vegetables.

The inducers, after all, will only affect omegas.

And Jason is the only omega in the pack. 

Damian chose an inducer that works by slowly building up the hormone level in the omega’s blood. He doesn’t want this to come on suddenly—he doesn’t want to give anyone the idea that this could be fake, be _cured_. Omegas sometimes spontaneously lactate when they are enfolded into a park composed of mature alphas—it isn’t outside the realm of possibility that it might happen to Jason naturally.

But Damian is thirsty _now_.

**Author's Note:**

> Is the title on the nose? Absolutely. Do I care? Not in the slightest.
> 
> Apologies this chapter is so short. I, no kidding, had an extra 1000 words, and when I was looking over it the other day I was like, actually this sucks, and had to frantically rewrite it lol. And I've been working 10 hour days at work since I work for a government outsource call centre and, well /waves at current world state


End file.
